Waste is frequently transported to landfills in long trailers or containers by tractors. Manual unloading of the waste packed trailers is known to be a time consuming and labor intensive process. The present invention provides an apparatus and method wherein the trailer is tilted in an expeditious and efficient manner such that the removal of waste from the trailer is facilitated by the influence of gravity. In this manner, unloading time and manpower are substantially reduced.